1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping system, more particularly, an assemblage of universally interchangeable clamping components and accessories for use with standard healthcare equipment or patient healthcare procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plethora of devices are known in the medical arts which employ three-dimensionally adjustable mechanisms to better serve specialized functions. Most frequently, fixed stands are provided for the convenience of a medical practitioner, which stands somehow limit the desired motion of a patient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,231 issued Dec. 16, 1941 to Mazzeo et al. describes an armrest for intravenous injections wherein the armrest acts as a stationary rest for a patient's arm to which a support stand for attachment of infusion apparatus is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,363 issued Feb. 23, 1988 to Hergenroeder describes an adjustable stand with interchangeable limb-positioning attachments depending from a fixed base for maintaining an extremity in an optimal, fixed position during the application of an orthopedic cast. German Offenlegungschrift No. 40 22 836 published Jan. 23, 1992 describes an appliance having adjustable stops for rigidly holding a patient's arm during a radiological exam, and WIPO Publication No. 89/10103 published Nov. 2, 1989 shows a limb supporting device having a fork-like member for immobilizing with traction a patient's arm or leg during arthroscopic surgery. A less limiting support for a forearm adapted for use in the workplace is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,109 issued Apr. 11, 1995 to Nordnes, which support is used in a seated position and attaches to a table to help minimize the occurrence of occupational diseases.
Other inventions have focused on the need to conveniently support various equipment, most relevantly when used in treatment of an individual. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,981 issued May 10, 1988 to Converse, a surgical support assembly intended to eliminate the need for multiple, dedicated, roll-around stands or supports in an otherwise already crowded operating room is described. The assembly includes a telescoping support bar terminating in identical clamp means at each end for attachment to a pair of conventional I.V. poles so that a surgery tray may be supported across a surgical table. Another multi-adjustable surgical table having a generally U-shaped frame for attachment to the surgical table by a pair of bed rail clamps is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,021 issued Nov. 8, 1994 to Phillips. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,299 issued May 23, 1989 to Gorton et al., a bracket-like clamp designed to hold infusion instrumentation associated with an I.V. pole is shown. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,212 issued Jan. 2, 1996 to Marconet describes a medical instrument stand with an adjustable microscope mounting arm. Brevet D'Invention No. 1,064,535 published May 14, 1954 describes a stand for holding industrial equipment in place.
However most notably, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,919 issued Oct. 21, 1986 to Suhre describes a plurality of posture supports in combination with a wheelchair, each support being three dimensionally adjustable by means of set screw couplers. A mounting coupler, affixed to the wheelchair, has a hole through which a support rod passes to in turn accommodate a series of slip couplers which allow dimensional movement along the longitudinal axis of the rod and rotatably about the rod near the head of the wheel chair. Posture supports having variously bent rods are then attached to the slip couplers, which pass through the couplers to selectively complete the three dimensional orientation desired. The Suhre patent is specifically directed at adjustably mounting posture pads for therapeutically supporting the neck, shoulders, trunk and thighs of a seated individual and fails to teach the purposes and features of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.